1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a haptic feedback actuator, a haptic feedback device, and an electronic device, and more particularly, to a haptic feedback actuator holding sensing ability while minimizing loss of driving force in an actuator, a haptic feedback device, and an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a touch type device for performing user input by touching the screen of an electronic product according to the desire to provide simple and efficient use of an electronic device has been prevalently used.
Currently, a haptic feedback device includes the concept of reflecting an intuitive user experience with a user interface and diversifying feedback for a touch, in addition to the concept of performing an input by touch.
In this case, the haptic feedback device has various advantages of facilitating compatibility with IT devices, in addition to saving space, improving operability and simplicity, easily changing specifications, and increasing user recognition.
Owing to these advantages, the haptic feedback device has been widely used in various fields such as computing, traffic management, service industries, medical treatment, mobile applications, or the like.
Generally, the haptic feedback device applies vibrations when a user presses the touch panel with his/her fingers to transfer haptic feeling to the user.
However, in order to transfer a more exclusive feeling to the user, that is, in order to increase a feedback effect to the user, a method of mounting an additional pressure sensor or mounting an actuator further including a sensing layer on an opposite surface of a driver to be adjacent to a display panel has been used in the related art.
However, the related art method of mounting the pressure sensor has the problems of increasing the volume, complicating the assembly, and increasing raw material prices of the finished product, due to the added sensor.
In addition, the method of mounting the sensing layer on the opposite surface of the driver has a problem in that the driving force is lost, corresponding to the sensing layer, by allowing all of one or more specific layers to be used to sense the touch.
Therefore, research into transferring exclusive haptic feeling without affecting the volume of, and losing driving force in, the haptic feedback device is urgently needed.